Balls of Steel
About Balls of Steel Balls of Steel was formed in September of 2009, When Colwyn and Nicholas simultaneously changed their alliance affiliation at the same second. It was in that second that our glorious alliance was brought into reality. In that second, Balls of Steel was born. The founding members were real life friends. They also liked Duke Nukem, and not raiders. Balls of Steel members generally converse on skype and post stupid links to funny images. Quick Facts 1) Heavy on tech selling until 4999 infra. 2) actively recruiting. Charter of Balls of Steel Balls of Steel is a Cybernations alliance that values knowledge of Duke Nukem. I. Government The Duke - Ultimate authority on all Balls of Steel matters. Expected to run the alliance with due diligence and listen to the advice of all members. Elected by all current members once every three months. The Duke is responsible for admission of new BoS members, coordinating non-military aid between members, resolving conflicts between BoS members. The Duke is responsible for the communication of this information as well as general world news to member nations. The Nuke - The Nuke is head of the foreign affairs department (MoFA). In charge of all foreign relations and diplomatic assignments. Elected by all current members once every three months. Runs all military matters. In the event of the departure of the Duke, the Nuke will take over as interim Duke until the next election. Elected by all current members once every three months. The Nuke shall have the power to coordinate negotiations with other alliances and nations. The Nuke shall make suggestions regarding foreign policy to the Duke and the membership and provide assessments of possible threats to BoS. The Nuke shall also have the power to appoint and control Diplomats. Diplomats are responsible for negotiations with other alliances and non-member nations. The Nuke is also responsible for supervising armed conflicts BoS has entered, tracking wars involving individual member nations, coordinating military assistance between member nations, advising the Duke on military matters, and assisting in threat assessments. a. Government Changes The Nuke and the membership can call for a vote of no confidence on the Duke. If the membership votes 2/3 in favor of removing of the Duke, elections will take place within one week for both positions; Nuke and Duke. II. Admissions Incoming nations are required to provide the following information. We will also conduct an interview in the same thread. 1) Ruler name 2) Nation name 3) Infrastructure 4) Technology 5) Wonders purchased 6) Past alliances 7) Why are you applying? 8) Why did you leave your past alliances? III. Team Color All nations must change to the black color within 10 days of joining in order to stay members of Balls of Steel. Exemptions to this policy must be agreed upon by the Duke and generally require an outside color trade circle. IV. Military a. Sign-In Nations are required to sign-up for the military and attack any nations the Nuke deems necessary. Failure to do so will result in immediate expulsion. b. Departments You will be assigned a department. This department will generally also be your trading circle and partners in tech dealing if applicable. They are your inner circle. Treat them as such. c. Nuclear warfare Balls of Steel promotes the built-up of nuclear weapons. Nations will be required to launch nuclear weapons if attacked. Please report all attacks to the Nuke. If Balls of Steel declares war on a nation or alliance, nuclear weapons use will be at the mutual discretion of the Duke and the Nuke. Only in defensive battles are nuclear weapons use allowed and required of Balls of Steel nations. d. Tech Raiding Balls of Steel allows tech raiding but requires permission by the Nuke. Unauthorized attacks may result in possible expulsion. VI. Economic/Tech Selling Balls of Steel wishes to grow quickly. a. Tech Selling All nations below 4999 infrastructure will be required to sell technology and maintain no more than 200 technology levels at any time (requirement during war-time is suspended). No Balls of Steel nation is allowed to sell technology without approval of the Nuke. He will arrange all logistics. You will be expected to send technology to anyone asked of you. VII. Behavior All Balls of Steel nations are expected to behave with the utmost in respect. If we see you behaving irresponsibly you may be subject to immediate expulsion. Remember, your actions reflect upon Balls of Steel and can have consequences for all Balls of Steel nations. Community before individual. We live and die together. Signed, colwyn.myself, The Duke of Balls of Steel Nicholas Cage, The Nuke of Balls of Steel revision available at our forums See Also Category:Balls of Steel Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances